creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talos Krayon
Talos Krayon was the first Imperius of the Chenuan Empire, led the unification of Chenua after years of war. Creating a new government from the disbandment of the former governments to merge into one nation. With the new advanced technology from their ancestors found from throughout the system, allowing him and many of his people to life longer, only those of his family and others important to the Empire maintain their youth much longer then their citizens to continue governing the empire until their lifespan would expire. Appearance Tall and athletic built but shown to be stronger then his physical appearance shows, auburn hair at the length of his chin and green eyes. Personality As a child he has grown to despise the tyranny and corruption that spread throughout his homeworld, after the death of his family this led him to become a strong and calculative leader. Respectable to those by their rank and age. In the Unification War He thought of his soldiers and the potential casualties of any civilians before going into battle. Knowing more about the histories of the ancestors and the so-called mythical planet Earth, Talos developed the fanscination of the ancient events their people had went through and easily adapted to the technological understandings. Becoming the first Imperius of the new government, Talos vowed to use his new found powers to help his people and only share it with his most trusted allies who are given the title as governors to control their respective countries as a sign of faith then to control the whole empire himself and his family. Abilities Talos recieved some psionic abilities from the ancient technology, manipulating the energy through his body and mind, incredible speed, strength and agility greater than an normal human. Weapons History Early Life Born and raised in the country of Falberan when he was a child, his family lived a peaceful life of protecting the village. Trained into the art of swordsmanship from an ancient Earth technique and learned of where they came from. He was very curious of knowing more about the ancient homeland of where their ancestors came from and how they lived, their cultures, religion and science. At age 12 his family recieved a visit of their long time friends and allies from the Holy Pretarian Union and quickly befriended the young daughter of the family, Ellaya Dirius, spending mroe time with each other and mostly getting into trouble. Hearing about the tensions growing between the three super nations and a possible war, he explained to Ellaya of how humans can never escape their nature of needing power and violance as it happend in their ancestral homeworld, believing the Chenua wouold've been a perfect place to begin a whole new start. A year later his country was caught in a cross fire between the Ankiri Empire and Confederate States of Karshen, cut off from his family during the evacuation Talos ran back home in belief and hopes his family was waiting for him. Unfortunately his entire family, except his younger sister Nyra were killed. Safely rescued by civilians who his family have watched over and made belief to have been killed. Angered by the destruction and the loss of his and Nyra's family by the war, later discovered that the slaughter of his parents were plotted by rivals of the Dirius family which is yet to be explained. Vowed to bring an end to the corruption and war between the three empires. Sometime after he and his sister have lost their parents, a priest who was a friend of their family named Hoffen took them into the sanctuary for homeless and orphans and lived with them for a few years until the war has escalated upon many countries. Feeling the need to do something after the loss of his parents, his answers were given when Hoffen brought him to the temple and led to a hidden passage. Discovered his family have been guarding a secret which was the reason for their assasination, to his shock was that their ancestors truly did came from another world many centuries ago rather than myth. Forgotten Heritage Talos spent his time training, studying from the Order's teachings and aided them to gather allies with the help from those who kept him save from being discovered, building an army from refugees, former soldiers who could no longer side with the countries they solomnly swore to die for. Currently living in the uncharted region of his homeland, both he and Nyra were led by their protectors/teachers into a well guarded caven filled with relics, science and technology that have been long forgotten to the civilzations of Chenua, knowledge that was used to bring their ancestors to Chenua but was regarded by religious groups as blasphemy. But to few such as the the Kryon families and other descendants of the founders still carry these facts of their origin but Talos' family have kept their knowledge preserved to prevent them being used for military use. Talos took this as an oppurtunity to bring the war to an end and the whole of Chenua together as it meant to be. Gathering all those who desire to seek out new ideas and beliefs of the ancient civilzation, only in return to serve him only. Using what they can reverse engineer with the current technological resources they have without bringing attention from the warring empires. Unification of Chenua Ascendance to Imperius Legacy His legacy Relationships Family Friends Love Interests Enemies Category:Novum Aurora Characters Category:Article stubs